godhood_3fandomcom-20200216-history
Ilos
what will I become with the things I will create I never said that men should bow I never said that men should break I only want what's best Name: Ilos Avalonika. Alignment: Neutral Good. Spheres: Mending and Innovation. Domains: Invention, Hope, Clockwork. Appearance: Ilos's form is that of a shabby and awkward young man, his hair reminiscent of wild thatch and straw, long enough to require constant pushing upwards and brushing back. His uncomfortable height is partially negated by his hunched shoulders and bowed head. His limbs are uncomfortably long and gangly, and his fingers are thin and willowy. Whatever he wears is certain to be unkempt and ragged with lack of care, burned and stained and dirty. There is an energy to him, however, that is almost infectious. When he is agitated, the air seems hot and tight around him, and when he is sedate, it seems taut in anticipation. His eyes are bright with fire, his words quick and tumbled-over, and despite his ungainliness in form he moves with an unexpected precision when tinkering. His smile's sharp and white, and if he ever found a way to harness his natural charisma, he'd be charming- but as he is, he's simply comic. Personality: Ilos is going to change the world. He's going to fix everything with what he creates; he's going to find the perfect formula and he's going to follow it, because the world's like a clock, and if you know how to fix the gears then the wheels will follow in their turning. If there's a fire to be lit, he'll light it. If there's something broken, well, he'll fix it. If there's something to be found, some eternally-hidden secret of existence that explains suffering and reveals its panacea, he'll be the one to find it. At least, that's what he tells everyone, but Ilos never quite lives up to his claims. He's as much fool as visionary, capable of missing what's right in front of his face; the great fixer and mender of the gods can't even fix what's broken all up inside him. His inventions never quite do what they should, his ideas never quite solve what they should, his mind's never quite quick enough to do what's most needed. And he knows this, and it twists in his gut like a knife, even as he fecklessly smiles and promises to solve everyone's problems and fix everything that's broken. He's filled with an inner fire that cannot be expressed properly, not by such a flawed and broken vessel, but this doesn't mean that he is always madcap and energetic. When he must fix something, he is gentle, almost matronly in his attitude; he will whisper to cracks and gently brush jams, stroke wounds and gently coax bones into place, patient and quiet as he puts everything back to rights. Well, as far as he can, anyway. But when that's done, he'll go back to his rushing about, his unending quest to put the world itself to rights. If not for the ministrations of his fine butler, he might waste away to nothing; he rarely cares for himself, eats little, and drinks less. How could I, he cries, when I have so much to do? When any new moment might bring about the revelation of the universal panacea? Goals: Ilos is going to discover the universal panacea! But if he can't do that, he'll at least tend to the few scattered relics from the pre-divine era, and make sure that the world isn't broken any more than it already is. Too bad his siblings seem bent on turning it into hell... Stats: 2d6 Attack, 6d6 Defense, 40 Health Ascension: Part 1: The Void. Part 2: The House. Part 3: The Guide. Part 4: The Observatory. Part 5: The Stairs. Part 6: The Heart. Part 7: The Seraf. Part 8: The Dancer. Part 9: The Choker. Part 10: The Ballroom. Part 11: The Catalogue. Category:Deities Category:Deities